Do You Want to Play?
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Set 5 weeks after the end of Season 3. Bo has returned from visiting her dad, complete with blue eyes, twitching and one hell of an appetite. Lauren has vanished. Can the gang track her down before Bo Chi-sucks her way through the city? The end pairing in this could swing either way, as I'm still writing as I'm posting. Please bear with it, and me.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**_ This is my first attempt at writing Lost Girl; it's an amazing show, with an amazing cast of very individual, complex characters. Hopefully you all like this work of fiction, this first chapter is very dialog heavy, but it flows well. Please read and review, let me know what you think. Happy reading!_

Chapter One.

Kenzi couldn't help but think how much they actually needed Lauren. In the 5 weeks that Bo had been missing no one had seen or heard from the good doctor.

"Missing," Kenzi said to herself, "kidnapped by crazy Daddy dearest and trapped in a card…"

She looked at Bo, who was currently sitting, almost curled up, on the sofa at the Dal twitching. Trick was reading through his mountain of books, trying to figure out a way to bring Bo back from the semi-feral blue eyed succubus state they had found her in one morning outside the Club House.

"How's she doing?" Tamsin asked, motioning over to Bo.

"Oh, you know," Kenzi said, "she's top of the world, peachy keen great… How do you think she's doing?"

"I was only asking…" Tamsin replied, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the counter and drinking it straight from the bottle.

"Little early for…" Kenzi said, "Who am I kidding, shares."

Tamsin smiled and handed the bottle to Kenzi.

"Any word on Lauren?" Kenzi asked.

"Nothing," Tamsin said, "from what we know she left Taft before we did, Bo couldn't find her, not that I'm even sure she looked too hard…"

"Psycho Succubitch Mom bleeding out," Kenzi said, "I remember being told that, and no one knows if she's still alive."

"She has a name." Bo said.

"Did crazy bitch just say something?" Tamsin asked.

"First words we've had from her since she got back," Kenzi said, "and it's all about Mommy."

"Well everyone has Mommy issues right…" Tamsin said.

"Bo," Kenzi said, "do you know where you are?"

"Lord of the Rings," Bo said with a laugh, "where's the hobbit."

She twitched again.

"Is it me or is that getting worse?" Tamsin asked.

"Well she's out of the cage," Kenzi said, "Trick seems to think she has more control of her actions right now."

"So she'll be going back home with you tonight?" Tamsin asked, taking the bottle back off Kenzi.

"Oh hell to the no," Kenzi said, "I'll wake up in the middle of the night just in time to see the last of my Chi vanish into her. Not happening sweetness. It's your turn to watch right?"

"Again?" Tamsin asked.

"Well you can always go and try your luck with the Morrigan again," Kenzi said, "Sure she has something she can do with you."

"I'm on her _list_ Kenzi; you know I can't go back there." Tamsin replied.

"So you're gonna jump ship, come over to the Light, it's where all the best parties are." Kenzi said, flashing her a grin.

"I doubt that…" Tamsin said, taking a long drink.

The doors opened and Dyson walked in.

"Whoa D-man, you look like shit." Tamsin said, "Drink?"

"Thanks," Dyson said, sitting on the bar stool next to Tamsin, "I was out following up leads on Lauren."

"All night?" Kenzi asked.

"The last three days," he replied, "I know I missed my watch, but I just can't see her like this."

"It's not easy for any of us D." Kenzi said.

"Speak for yourself," Tamsin said, "doesn't bother me one bit."

"How about you drop that hard Valkyrie outer shell, we know you care about her." Dyson said.

"Caring about people isn't in my nature." Tamsin said.

"Neither is backing out of a bounty," Trick said, walking behind the bar, "are you lot going to pay for any of the alcohol you've consumed in the last week?"

"I'm on a life-time free tab," Kenzi said, raising her hand, "so I'm all good."

"Plus haven't you been closed for the last week?" Tamsin asked, "We're just using up your stock before it passes it's used by date."

"Hello my beautiful sexy minions." Vex said, walking into the bar.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kenzi asked.

"Checking in with the Morrigan," Vex said, "but she wasn't where I left her tied up."

"Anything in the Dark circles about where Lauren might be?" Dyson asked.

"I don't see why you're getting your panties in a twist about the human," Vex said, "she's gone, Bo's all yours."

"Bo was never mine," Dyson said, "it's always been Lauren. I think she might be the only person who can bring Bo out of this… whatever it is."

"The succubus is just embracing her dark side," Vex said, walking over to Bo, "I for one think it suits her…"

Bo looked at him, tilting her head to one side.

"Though that is some pretty freaky shit right there." Vex said, walking back over to the others.

"You wanna play Vex?" Bo asked, "See how far you get."

"Unfortunately, with the hours of fun that would be, I think I'll pass." Vex said.

"How about you Tamsin," Bo said, "ready for round two?"

"Maybe later." Tamsin said.

"I remember you all being a lot more fun," Bo said, standing up, "And Dyson, I remember you being a lot more naked."

"Bo," Trick said, "can you tell us anything about where you were being held?"

"Nope," Bo said, with a twitch, "killed a bunch of people though…"

"Humans?" Trick asked.

"Didn't exactly stop to ask." Bo replied, "I'm hungry…"

"Already?" Tamsin asked, "Didn't you feed last night?"

Bo laughed and walked over to Tamsin.

"You call that a feed?" Bo asked, "Where's Lauren?"

"She's… she's not here." Kenzi said.

"Well where is she?" Bo asked, looking at Kenzi in the same way she had previously looked at Vex.

Kenzi didn't say anything, no one said anything.

"Don't you think we should just tell her," Tamsin said, "I'm not sure I like withholding things from the mentally unstable succubus."

Bo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tamsin asked.

"_You_ calling _me_ mentally unstable," Bo said, "I've got issues, power issues, what's your excuse?"

"Well at least my girlfriend didn't run off and leave everyone behind," Tamsin said, "she obviously thought that living without you was the best thing for her."

A low growl started to come from Bo.

"Oh nice going you batshit crazy Valkyrie," Kenzi said, "she's freaking growling… Trick!"

"I've got this one…" Dyson said, standing up.

"You want to fight me Dyson?" Bo asked.

"Not really," he said, "but if I have to…"

Trick handed Dyson a syringe, no one needed to ask what was in it.

As Bo moved forward to punch Dyson, Tamsin grabbed her arm, and Dyson stuck the syringe in, emptying its contents into Bo's arm.

"Wow…" Bo said with a smile, "what a rush…"

"Trick…" Kenzi said.

"That's a strong enough dose to bring down a large horse." Trick said.

"She's a supercharged succubus," Kenzi said, "like Wonder Woman on crack, you got anything stronger?"

"Not to hand." He replied.

"I want to find Lauren…" Bo said, heading for the door.

"Vex…" Kenzi said.

"Got it sweet cheeks." Vex said, using his powers to stop Bo in her tracks.

"Thought you said you didn't want to play Vex." Bo said, with a twisted smile.

"I don't," he said, "but I don't want you going out there and playing with the humans, they'll break easier than you think."

"I want to find Lauren." Bo repeated.

Kenzi walked over to her.

"Doctor Hotpants will be back Bo-Bo," Kenzi said, trying to get through to her best friend, "she just needs space, remember you said you'd give her space?"

"I know…" Bo said, "You smell funny…"

"I showered this morning thank you very much," Kenzi said, "which is more than I can say for you, you're starting to smell a bit ripe."

"So let me go home and shower." Bo said.

"Not happening," Kenzi said, "I mean I know home isn't a palace or anything, but it's still home. I'd like it to stay standing if you don't mind."

"If you leave here Bo, the Morrigan will have you killed." Trick said, "We can't protect you out there."

"I think she can take care of herself," Tamsin said, "or am I the only one who remembers the whole 'I will unite all Fae under my leadership, everyone will bow before me, I will be worshipped as a God' speech?"

"That would be fun, no one is powerful enough to take me down," Bo said, "you said it yourself Trick, I'm unaligned, and I'm the most powerful Fae in this city… if not the whole Fae-verse."

"Fae-verse?" Tamsin asked.

"It's like the universe but for Fae." Kenzi said.

"I got that, thanks…" Tamsin said.

"The Morrigan isn't someone you want to mess with Bo," Dyson said, "she's Dark Fae remember, they have no rules."

"I have no rules either," Bo replied, "pretty sure you remember that, now move out of my way."

Dyson had no choice in the matter; he literally flew across the room.

"Well that's new…" Kenzi said, as Bo walked out of the bar and out onto the street.

"I'll babysit," Tamsin said, standing up and heading towards the door, "or at least try and make sure she doesn't end up dead."

"What a comforting thought," Kenzi said as Tamsin followed Bo, "that should be me going out there; Bo and I made the best team…"

"You're still under lockdown remember," Dyson said, "we have to wait for them to choose a new Ash before we can get the Morrigan's motion dismissed."

"Her motion?" Kenzi said, "You make it sound so… trivial."

"In our world it is Kenz," Dyson said, "I know it's really important to you, but since the whole Lauren vanishing, her name turning up on a vial of whatever it was that was used to poison me, thing… Humans aren't on the Fae friendly list right now."

"If I'd have been left to find the druid…" Kenzi said.

"You'd probably be dead," Trick said, "as would Bo. You know that Tamsin was working with him to bring Bo in, to claim her bounty."

"Well maybe when Lauren gets back she can do something," Kenzi said, "I mean didn't she manage to implant Fae DNA into that crazy ass mystical Fae wannabe?"

"Yes, but we don't know how that would have affected him in the long run," Trick said, "it could be a temporary thing, it might end up destroying all your human DNA, there are many questions that need answering."

"I'm up for being a test Kenzi," Kenzi said, "bring it on; stick me with needles and shit."

"We need Lauren to do that," Trick said, "but being Fae might not bring you all the answers that you want, it will probably leave you with more questions."

"And badass superpowers," Kenzi said, "I'm so over being the fragile human… Do you think now would be a good time to tell Bo that the rent is due?"

"You pay rent on that flea infested, drafty, wall-less crack den?" Vex asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kenzi said, "Bo always took care of that stuff… And it's not that bad."

"Even the cockroaches in your place have their own superpowers Kenzi," Vex said, "if Bo aligned herself…"

"That isn't going to happen now is it," Kenzi said, "plus it's our home, it's our thing, mine and Bo's… And we don't have roaches…"

"I'll take care of it Kenzi," Trick said, "You don't have to worry about it."

"You going to re-stock the fridges too?" Kenzi asked with her best smile.

"Yes." Trick said.

"You're the man Trickster." Kenzi said.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: It was my intention to have this as a Doccubus fic, but I just couldn't help myself. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense, Valkubus sneaking in. Sue me ;)_

Chapter Two

Following Bo through the city streets wasn't exactly Tamsin's idea of fun, nor was it what she had planned for the night. Her plan had been to kick Dyson's ass at the pool table then lose herself in a bottle of vodka. As Kenzi had reminded her, in oh so amusing fashion, it was her turn to watch Bo that night anyway. She just hadn't expected her watch to be outside the Dal.

"So where are we headed Hotpants?" Tamsin asked.

"I'm hungry…" Bo replied.

Tamsin watched as Bo's blue eyes fixed onto a guy walking down the street towards them, she found herself almost shudder as a smile found its way to Bo's lips.

"Oh no you don't succubus," Tamsin said, putting her arm around Bo and leading her away from the guy, "that's not the kind of feed you want…"

"I'm hungry," Bo said, "he's breathing…"

"He's also human," Tamsin said, "you don't want to do that."

"Why? Would you arrest me?" Bo asked with a laugh, "you're Dark Fae Tamsin, aren't you guys always banging on about humans being nothing more than Fae food?"

"You're not Dark Fae Bo…" Tamsin said, "Viewing humans as food is not your thing."

"Things change." Bo said, continuing her determined walk down the street.

"Not that…" Tamsin said to herself before catching Bo up, "I know of a pretty cool Dark bar around here, if you want to feed, why not off willing Fae."

"Lead the way." Bo said with a twitch.

Dark Fae or not, Tamsin was not planning on letting Bo drain a human on her watch. She had no idea what was going on with her, but this wasn't the Bo she knew. This Bo was dark, unfeeling, like she'd lost that little spark of humanity that Tamsin loved about her, that thing that set her apart from all other Fae Tamsin had ever met.

"Valkyrie," the doorman said as they approached the bar, "didn't expect to see you around Dark bars for a while, The Morrigan is on the war path."

"Yeah, thanks," Tamsin said, "right now it's not Evony I'm worried about."

The doorman followed Tamsin's line of sight, his eyes falling on the succubus.

"The unaligned succubus," he said, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Blah blah…" Bo said, "Move."

He stepped aside and let her and Tamsin through the doors. Bo stood looking at the dance floor which was filled with Dark Fae.

"Your buffet awaits," Tamsin said, with a smirk, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather not watch you feed, I'll be at the bar."

"Are you sure you don't want to watch?" Bo asked, eyeing Tamsin as if she was the dish of the day.

"I'm sure," Tamsin said, pushing Bo towards the dance floor, "knock yourself out Succubitch…"

Tamsin headed to the bar, she had every intention of staying on the slightly inebriated side of drunk. Her phone rang; she scowled looking at the caller ID. She laughed to herself bitterly, realising that they'd probably never totally trust her on her own with Bo.

"What's up wolf-boy?" she said, answering the phone as the barman put a double shot of vodka in front of her.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Dark bar," she said, taking a drink, "seemed the safest place for Bo to feed…"

"A bar full of Dark Fae," he said, "that should see her through for a while."

"That's the idea," Tamsin said, "now if you'll excuse me, I have alcohol waiting for me."

She hung up the phone before Dyson could say anything else. She knew deep down he'd always love Bo, that's why this whole thing was hell for him. It wasn't easy for any of them. Kenzi had lost her best friend, Trick his granddaughter. Tamsin wasn't sure what she'd lost, she still couldn't label what she felt for Bo.

"Your succubus friend seems to be enjoying herself tonight." The barman said, refilling Tamsin's drink.

She looked over at the dance floor, seeing Bo pull the Chi out of some guy, she turned back to him.

"Yeah," she said, "she's having a ball…"

A few moments later Bo made her way over to the bar.

"Done?" Tamsin asked.

"Are you joking," Bo said, laughing, "I'm only just getting started."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as Bo downed her vodka and headed back to the crowd of Fae who were seemingly waiting for her. Another drink appeared in front of her, the barman was obviously going to keep them coming, and she had no problem with that.

The music was banging; literally, the bass went right through Tamsin. This was the kind of place she would come to if she wanted to vanish and take a break from the happy little sunshine gang. She didn't really go to bars to pick up, that wasn't her thing. She could never understand what the point was of meaningless contact; she was a warrior, no matter how much time she spent around the Light Fae gang she'd fallen in with that would never change. She understood war and bloodshed more than she ever would understand a Fae bar on a Friday night. A guy walked over to where she was sitting.

"Let me buy you a drink." He said to Tamsin.

"I have one." She replied.

"Then let me buy the next one." He said with a smile.

She sighed.

"Dude," she said, "don't waste your time, or your money, I'm not interested."

"Not interested in a drink?" he asked.

"That I am always interested in," she said, finishing the drink in front of her, "but I have no interest in what comes attached to it. Now, no offence, but I'm pretty sure I have weapons older than you."

"I'm nearly 300 years old." He said.

"Like I said, no offence…" she replied.

"It doesn't look like the lady is interested," Bo said, grabbing the guy's shoulder, "so how about you take your desperation elsewhere."

She pulled him off the bar stool.

"Bo…" Tamsin said, standing up, "Let him go…"

"He really should learn how to speak to women," Bo said, "I could teach him."

Tamsin saw Bo use her succubus charms on the poor guy, she knew what was coming.

"Now that," the barman said, watching as Bo started to feed, "that's fascinating."

"Bo that's enough." Tamsin said as she saw the guy start to go lightheaded, "Bo!"

Still the succubus continued.

"Let her feed…" The barman said with a sadistic smile.

"She's going to kill him." Tamsin said.

Tamsin reached out and grabbed Bo's shoulder. She dropped the guy she had very nearly drained and turned her attention to Tamsin.

"If you wanted to play Valkyrie all you had to do was ask." She said, as she grabbed Tamsin by the throat and backed her into the bar.

"You don't want to do this Bo." Tamsin said.

"How do you know what I want," Bo said, tilting her head to one side, "if I remember rightly, you taste pretty good…"

"Come on Bo," Tamsin said, letting her Valkyrie side out to play, "you do not want to do this…"

She felt Bo use her succubus charms, instead of pleasure coursing through Tamsin it felt like her veins were on fire; she gritted her teeth as she felt Bo drawing the Chi out of her. No matter how hard she tried to fight her off there was nothing she could do. As she started to go light headed and her vision started to blur she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Bo!" she heard someone shout, "Let her go!"

The last thing she felt was someone tackling Bo out of the way. Tamsin collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dyson asked, Bo pinned beneath him.

She just laughed at him.

Dyson crossed Bo's arms behind her back and put the reinforced handcuffs around her wrists. He pulled her so she was standing up, pushing her towards someone else who was standing there.

"Hey Vex," she said, "is it your turn?"

"You're one sick little puppy succubus." Vex said.

He looked over at Dyson who was crouched down next to Tamsin.

"She's alive…" he said, checking her pulse, "her pulse is faint, but it's there."

"Why didn't she just go all big bad Valkyrie on her arse?" Vex asked.

"As much as Tamsin is all about self-preservation," Dyson said, "she would never hurt Bo."

"And we all see what that great idea got her," Vex said, "you grab her, I've got the succubus."

Dyson picked Tamsin up; once he had picked her up he looked at Bo.

"There's something seriously wrong in your head Bo." He said.

Something changed in her eyes; they flicked back to brown again, for the first time since she was transported back from whatever hell hole she had been in.

"Tamsin…" she said, looking at the unconscious Valkyrie in Dyson's arms, "what have I done…"

She tried to break away from Vex.

"Don't think so you little sex addict," he said, "taking no chances with you. We'll have to take Tamsin to the Dark medical facility."

"I don't think that's the best idea," Dyson said, carrying Tamsin through the crowd that had gathered "doesn't The Morrigan want her dead?"

"Someone somewhere always wants her dead," Vex said, "maybe it's her glittering personality…"

"I'm taking her to the Light facility." Dyson said.

"What about this one?" Vex asked.

"Take her to The Dal," Dyson said, "keep those cuffs on her."

Dyson looked at Bo, she was muttering to herself.

x-x-x-x

Dyson stayed watch at Tamsin's bedside, Dark Fae or not she was his partner, and for all her faults he knew she cared. She could have walked away many times, from him, Bo, Kenzi, Trick all of them, but she didn't. Time and time again she went out of her way to help them. She helped Bo through her invitation to The Dawning, when she could have just walked away and left her to it. He knew what her job had been; he knew that Bo had been her mark. She hadn't told him, she hadn't told any of them. She had been the only one out of the lot of them that knew Kenzi wasn't Kenzi, she'd mind fucked him to get Bo out of the Dal so they could find the real Kenzi. For a Dark Fae she wasn't all bad.

A few hours after he had taken her to the Light medical facility Tamsin started to open her eyes.

"Ouch…" she said, squinting her eyes at the light.

"Hey…" Dyson said to her.

"Thanks for the rescue D-man." She said with a little smile.

"Why didn't you fight her off?" he asked.

"I'm dying anyway," she said, "it would have been a good way to go."

"You're dying?" he asked.

"Oh don't go getting all sentimental on me wolf…" Tamsin said, trying to sit up, "we all gotta go sometime right."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Just a quick note before this chapter, to the 'guest' that left this ever so nice review -'Made me waste my time reading this only to make it Valkubus?! You know what? Fuck you! Take this out of the doccubus tag. Valkubus is vomit inducing!' - unless you haven't noticed there isn't a solid pairing in this fic yet, I have no idea how it's going to play out, but just let me say this, it's people like you who give the whole Team Doccubus fan-section a bad name. To everyone else, thanks for reading and reviewing! _**

x-x

Chapter Three

Trick was sitting in his den, going through his books again, just in case he missed anything the first 10 times. When Vex had brought Bo back to the Dal he thought that she was back to her normal self, but it didn't take long for the blue eyed monster to return. He decided that it would be better for everyone, considering what Bo had done to Tamsin, if they placed her back in the make-shift cell. He hated having to do that to his own flesh and blood, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He had forced his own daughter to hate him by handing her over to the Dark many years before; he wasn't going to make the same mistake with Bo.

Tamsin hadn't been to the Dal in days, according to Dyson she was away following up a lead on Lauren, there had been a sighting in the Dark Fae territory of the city, so he couldn't follow it up himself. Trick wasn't too sure how he felt about Tamsin going off in search of the good lady doctor, the two had never been the best of friends, but he knew deep down if it would help Bo then Tamsin would travel to the ends of the earth to find Lauren. He wasn't sure what her angle was, it was like she was trying to make amends for something, only time would tell what.

x-x-x-x

Pulling over to the side of the road, Tamsin decided to check in with Dyson.

"Are you okay?" Dyson asked, answering after the first ring, almost like he'd been sitting staring at his phone waiting for this call.

"I'm fine D," Tamsin said, "just checking in."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"About 20 miles out of the city," she said, "my source told me to check an abandoned building out in the middle of nowhere… only it's not abandoned."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's like Taft," she replied, "guys dressed all in black, guns…"

"Any sign of Lauren?" Dyson asked.

"Not yet," Tamsin replied, "don't worry D, if she's here, I'll find her."

"You should have called me before leaving the city," he said, "I could have come with; I'm good at tracking people."

"Dyson, I find people, it's what I do." She said.

"Make sure you bring this one back alive though Valkyrie." He said.

Tamsin could tell from his voice he was smiling.

"I promise not to harm a single hair on the good lady doctors' head." Tamsin replied, with a smile of her own.

"Good." Dyson said laughing.

"How is everything there?" Tamsin asked, while looking at the building, counting the guards on the perimeter.

"It's all quite here." He said, "nothing to worry about."

"Kenzi holding up okay?" she asked.

"She's been better," Dyson said, "but Hale has been distracting her, trying to take her mind of everything."

"Well once I find Lauren and get her back there everything will go back to normal," Tamsin said, "if anyone can snap Bo out of this, _whatever_ it is, it's Lauren."

Dyson decided to keep to himself the fact that the only time Bo had snapped out of whatever it was, was when she nearly drained Tamsin.

"You're probably right," he said, "just get back safely okay?"

"I already said…" Tamsin started.

"I meant you this time Valkyrie," he said, interrupting her, "it wasn't that long ago you were in a hospital bed."

"Don't remind me," she said, "I'm still trying to get the smell of Light Fae out of my hair."

Dyson laughed, for the first time in a long time he really laughed.

"Catch you later partner." Tamsin said, hanging up the phone.

Tamsin started the truck again; she loved her new truck, though she still missed her old one.

"Driving off a cliff will certainly fuck up your vehicle of choice…" she said to herself, turning the truck around and heading down the dirt road which lead to the building.

After counting at least 10 guards on the perimeter alone she decided the best way to get in was to drive up to the main doors. The building reminded her of The Ash's compound. It was a massive mansion, it didn't have the outside areas that Taft Industries had, but she couldn't see around the back of the building. A guy with a gun stopped her.

"Sorry ma'am," he said, as Tamsin rolled down her window, "this is private property."

"I'm looking for someone," she said, reaching into the glove box and taking out a photo of Lauren she had managed to get off Dyson, she held it out to the guy, "have you seen her?"

"I may have done," he said, "what is she to you?"

"To me?" Tamsin asked, "she's nothing to me, but she's friends with my… with people who could potentially be my friends…"

He looked confused.

"Look," she said, getting out her badge, "I'm a Detective with the 39th Division, I really need to speak to Lauren, it's important."

He looked at the badge and back at Tamsin.

"Fine," he said, "drive up and park in front of the main house, I'll radio for someone to meet you and escort you inside."

"Thank you." She said, flashing him her best smile.

Tamsin continued up the dirt road to the main house. Parking the truck she made sure her gun was in the holster and grabbed her jacket.

"You the detective?" another guard asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"Going to have to ask you to remove your firearm." He said.

"Are you serious?" Tamsin asked, "I'm a Police Detective, I'm not likely to start shooting people."

He shrugged.

"Fine," Tamsin said, removing her gun, "this had so better be worth it…"

She took the magazine out of the gun and handed it to the guard.

"Thank you." He said, "now if you'd like to follow me."

Tamsin followed him through the main doors of the house. He led her to a room that looked like a library. She saw Lauren sitting behind the massive solid oak desk.

"What's up Doc…" Tamsin said.

"Tamsin," Lauren said, closing the book she was reading, "what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It's kinda what I do Doc," she said, "I find people…"

"I didn't want to be found." Lauren said.

"That much is pretty obvious." Tamsin said, dropping herself on the sofa, "nice place you got here…"

"We're not friends Tamsin, so drop the small talk," Lauren said, "in fact I think the last time I saw you, you took great pleasure in telling me you had kissed my girlfriend."

"Sorry about that…" Tamsin said.

"The kiss or telling me?" Lauren asked.

"Telling you," Tamsin said with a little smile, "I shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have kissed her in the first place." Lauren said.

Tamsin nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want?" Lauren asked, "you've gone to a lot of trouble to apologise."

"We need you back in the city." Tamsin said.

"I can't go back," Lauren said, "the Fae probably want me dead."

"Not going to deny that," Tamsin replied, "but she needs you…"

"Bo…" Lauren said, standing up from the desk and going to look out of the window, "how is she?"

"Different." Tamsin said, "something happened. Not long after you vanished… She was taken somewhere, missing for about 5 weeks."

"Is she okay?" Lauren asked.

"Depends on your definition of okay Doc…" Tamsin said, "she isn't the same person she used to be, that's why we need you."

"She'll be fine," Lauren said, "it's probably just a transition period."

"She nearly drained me Doc," Tamsin said, "would have done to if it wasn't for Dyson…"

"So you come here just to tell me how she nearly killed you during a feeding accident?" Lauren asked.

"It wasn't like that," she replied, "I stopped her killing some Dark Fae guy who had been hitting on me… she decided that as I stopped it then she'd drain me instead. She's changed Lauren…"

Lauren knew that Tamsin was telling her the truth the moment she used her name.

"I can't leave here…" Lauren said.

"They keeping you prisoner?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Lauren said, "after Taft…"

"Was eaten by a wolf man…" Tamsin said.

"Well, yes," Lauren said, "someone needed to take over this place."

"So you're going to continue his research? You're going to keep up the experiments on Fae?" Tamsin asked.

"No of course not," Lauren said, "some of his research can actually be used to help humans, for example right now I'm working on using Fae DNA to try and come up with a cure for cancer…"

"Impressive." Tamsin said.

"If I can use anything I've learnt in the last 5 years working under The Ash to help my own kind…" Lauren said, "you probably don't understand."

"Actually I do," Tamsin said, "you were held prisoner for 5 years Lauren, forced to work for The Ash… I get what that's like… being forced to do something that you don't want to do…"

"You don't strike me as someone who can be forced to do anything she doesn't want to do." Lauren said.

Tamsin laughed.

"You know nothing about me Doc…" Tamsin said, closing off again, "so will you help Bo or not?"

"I don't know if I can." Lauren said, crossing her arms across her chest, she turned to face Tamsin, "having me around isn't good for Bo…"

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Tamsin asked, "look, she loves you, you love her, it's a big old love fest…"

"I can't give her what she needs," Lauren said, "she's Fae, a succubus… I'm human, it'd never work…"

"Do you love her?" Tamsin asked.

"That isn't important." Lauren said, "what is important is that Bo accepts who and what she is, she can't do that with me around."

Tamsin stood up and walked over to Lauren.

"I hope you realise what you're doing Lauren," Tamsin said, stopping in front of her, "if you don't help her, you might as well be signing her death warrant. I hope you can live with that… I'll see myself out."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Oh my goodness, now people are threatening to report me, for what might I ask? Not knowing how a fic is going to turn out?! Seriously, I like Doccubus, it's a cute pairing. Like it says in the summary I have no idea how this is going to play out. I'm not intentionally trying to mislead anyone, I really have no idea what's going to happen yet. You don't like that, or my writing style, don't read the fic. Simple. There is no fixed pairing here yet, I haven't got that far. I have tried to add Tamsin to the list, but for some reason it isn't updating. I can now understand why people just stop writing for Lost Girl._**

**_x-_**

Chapter Four

Sitting in her usual seat at the end of the bar, Tamsin was pretty impressed that business at The Dal had picked up again. She poured herself another drink as Trick walked over to her.

"Dyson tells me you found Lauren." He said.

"Yeah, a whole lot of good it did though…" Tamsin said, downing the shot, "she's more stubborn than I am, and that's saying something…"

"What did she say?" Trick said.

"Basically that it would be the best thing for Bo if she stayed away." Tamsin said.

"That doesn't sound like Lauren." Trick replied.

"I told _everyone_, sending me to find her probably wasn't the best idea." Tamsin said, "I'm probably the thing she hates most on this planet… _The Garuda_ would have done a better job at convincing her to come back…"

"I'm sure you did your best." Kenzi said, dropping herself onto the bar stool next to Tamsin.

"And as usual that's not good enough…" Tamsin said.

"Tamsin," Trick said, "I need to ask you something… it's… complicated."

"Just ask old man…" Tamsin said.

"If what I know about you is right, you can't really get away with calling me an old man." He said with a smile.

Tamsin laughed.

"Probably not." She said, "what do you want to know Trick?"

"What do you know about The Wanderer?" he asked.

His question hit Tamsin like a drop kick to the chest.

"I am nowhere near drunk enough for this…" Tamsin said, giving up on the shot glass, choosing instead to drink the vodka straight from the bottle.

"From your reaction, I'm going to guess it's as I suspected." He said.

"The Wanderer…" Tamsin said, taking another drink, "also known as Odin… he's a… complicated guy…"

"And the only person who literally scares you to talk about," Kenzi said, "maybe we don't need to know Trick, I mean if it puts fear into Miss Bitchy-pants here…"

"He puts fear into everyone Kenzi…" Tamsin said, "he's not exactly a nice guy."

"Is there some kind of connection between him and Bo?" Trick asked.

"Shit…" Tamsin mumbled, taking another drink, Kenzi took the bottle away from her.

"You get it back when you talk." Kenzi said.

"Not talking without it meat-bag…" Tamsin replied, laughing as Kenzi gently placed the bottle back in front of Tamsin with a smile.

"He's Bo's father." Tamsin said, closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands as Trick's face fell.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private to finish this conversation." Trick said, motioning for Tamsin to join him downstairs, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Tamsin nodded, she knew it wasn't a request. She may have been Dark Fae but she was first and foremost a Valkyrie, she had always been taught to give respect where respect is due. As Trick was the Blood King of old, that demanded Tamsin's respect.

As she waited for Trick to join her downstairs she took a look around the Blood King's lair. She smiled as she remembered Bo saying it was like The Lord of The Rings.

"That's one movie comparison that was spot on…" Tamsin said to herself, looking at some of the titles in Trick's library.

"So who's this Odin guy?" Kenzi asked, nearly skipping down the stairs.

"Didn't realise you'd be joining us for this chat." Tamsin said.

Kenzi held out another bottle of vodka to Tamsin, she took it with a questioning look in her eye.

"Free bar-tab for life," Kenzi said, "though I really think you should consider investing your money in vodka; you sure drink enough of it."

"Makes everything a little more bearable…" Tamsin said, opening the bottle.

"Let's play 20 questions, with a twist." Kenzi said.

"The twist?" Tamsin asked.

"You can't think about your answers, you have to say the first thing that comes into your head." Kenzi said with a smile.

"I can't think of 20 questions I want to ask you…" Tamsin said, "I actually can't even think of one…"

"Then I'll do the asking," Kenzi said, "call it payment for the vodka."

"You've got 3 questions…" Tamsin replied, "So pick them carefully…"

"You promise to answer them honestly?" Kenzi asked.

"2 questions…" Tamsin replied, sitting on the sofa.

"What do you want with Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"Straight to the point…" Tamsin said, resting her head on the sofa, closing her eyes, "do you remember a while ago; when we were _very_ drunk, and I said I used to be a bounty hunter…?"

"Yeah…" Kenzi said.

"Well that's not exactly true… I still kind of am," Tamsin said, "and Bo… she was my mark…"

"She was a job?" Kenzi asked, feeling her blood start to boil.

"Yeah, she was a job…" Tamsin said, "I was supposed to bring her in… but I couldn't…"

"Aww did poor little TamTam grow a conscience?" Kenzi asked through gritted teeth.

"Something like that," Tamsin replied, ignoring the nickname Kenzi knew irritated her, it was the least she deserved, she looked at Kenzi, "the idea of it was easy at first, when I thought that she was just like most other Succubi I've met, controlled by the demand to feed, when it looked like she was killing people, it was easy…"

"When did you change your mind?" Kenzi asked.

"Around the time you got kidnapped by the Kitsune," Tamsin said, "I realised she wasn't killing people, she's not got it in her… I finally started to understand why you mean so much to her… you're her connection to her humanity Kenzi, you keep her grounded and stable…"

"So you got close to her because you were getting paid to?" Lauren asked, from where she stood at the bottom on the stairs.

"Lauren!" Kenzi said, running over to the doctor, throwing her arms around her, "was starting to think you weren't going to get back to us."

"I'm not staying Kenzi…" Lauren said, as the small Russian girl backed away from her.

"I'm glad you decided to come Lauren." Trick said, joining them in his lair.

"Well Tamsin can be quite convincing when she wants to be…" Lauren said.

"And I didn't even have to threaten violence," Tamsin said with a laugh, "check me out."

"We'll just wait for Dyson to come back, and then you can go and see Bo." Trick said.

"Why Dyson?" Lauren asked.

"It's safer for you," Trick said, "Bo is very unpredictable right now, it'll be best to have someone there to make sure she doesn't… well…"

"I can do it…" Tamsin said.

"Are you sure you want to put yourself in such close proximity to Bo after what happened?" Trick asked.

"Bitch isn't going to get to do it twice." Tamsin said, standing up and looking at Lauren, "shall we…"

"I want to know about this Odin guy," Kenzi said, "you said you were going to talk."

"That can wait for now Kenzi." Trick said with a soft smile.

Tamsin headed back up the stairs to the main bar; as soon as Lauren came up behind her the whole place went silent. You could have literally heard a pin drop.

"Guess they really don't like you…" Tamsin said, quietly.

"I told you." Lauren replied.

Tamsin kept herself between the angry Fae and the good lady doctor; she would never live it down if anything happened. She took Lauren through to where the make-shift cell was.

"Lauren." Bo said, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Heard you might need my help." Lauren said, walking over to the metal gates.

"I don't need anyone's help babe," Bo said with a smile, "I'm exactly what I'm supposed to be."

"Can I take some blood?" Lauren asked, "Just to make sure there's nothing physical going on."

"I can promise you there's nothing physical going on," Bo said with a wink, "even bitch-face there doesn't stop by anymore."

Lauren looked back at Tamsin, who shrugged.

"I'm going to need to get in there to take blood." Lauren said.

Tamsin took a deep breath and walked towards the metal gates where Bo was standing with a twisted smile on her face.

"Step back." Tamsin said.

Bo laughed.

"Now Bo." Tamsin said, "or Lauren stays out here."

Bo backed up, so she was leaning on the far wall. Tamsin unlocked the padlock that was on the gates, never taking her eyes off the blue eyed succubus.

"I'm going to need at least one of her arms out straight," Lauren said as Tamsin opened the gates, "I need access to a vein to take blood."

"Are you going to play nice succubus?" Tamsin asked, "Let the nice lady doctor take some blood…"

"I always play nice." Bo said with a smile.

Tamsin unfastened the handcuffs so she could get Bo's arms in front of her. Bo pulled her right arm out of Tamsin's grasp and in one smooth motion punched the Valkyrie square in the face. Tamsin's head snapped to one side. She let out a bitter laugh as she clicked her neck and looked at Bo.

"Pay back for not stopping by to see me." Bo said, smiling as Tamsin wiped the blood from her lip on the back of her hand.

"Arm out straight succubus," she said, "and don't even think about pulling any funny business."

Bo stood there, with her arm out straight, as Lauren took some blood.

"You're really hot…" Bo said to Lauren.

"Oh here we go." Tamsin said, rolling her eyes.

Lauren did her best to ignore Bo, her feelings were up in the air as it was, and she didn't need to look into those eyes. Lauren had thought that enough time had passed since they last saw each other that she may have been able to keep her feelings in check, remain totally professional.

"Okay," Lauren said, putting the vial of blood in her bag, "all done."

"You really do give good needle Doc." Bo said with a smile.

She moved too fast for Tamsin to stop it, the next thing she knew Bo had Lauren up against the gates.

"Oh hell no." She said.

Tamsin grabbed a handful of Bo's hair, pulling her away from Lauren before she ended up totally drained. Lauren collapsed to the floor as Tamsin pinned Bo to the wall and pulled a knife to her throat in one smooth motion.

"Pull that shit again and I won't think twice about putting you down." Tamsin said.

Bo's eyes snapped back to their warm chocolate brown.

"Lauren…" Bo said, "oh god, what have I done…"

Tamsin stepped aside and let Bo go to Lauren.

Cradling Lauren's head in her lap, Bo looked up at Tamsin.

"What's happening to me Tamsin?" she asked, the tears falling from her eyes.

"That's what we're trying to find out Bo," Tamsin said, "I'm going to go get Trick…"

She started to leave the room before turning back to look at Bo again, making sure this wasn't a short term fix before the shit storm really started. She saw Bo give some of her Chi to Lauren.

"Stay with me babe," Bo said, "Lauren, stay with me…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry for the massive delay updating this had so much going on recently. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Five

"How is she?" Trick asked Tamsin as he walked down to his lair.

"Still pretty out of it," Tamsin said, looking at Lauren who was asleep on the sofa, "a crazy-ass Bo can do that to you…"

"I really didn't mean to," Bo said, "I just… something inside me… something I can't control…"

"You can control it Bo," Tamsin said, "what is it you said to me once; you refuse to be defined by your species?"

"That was before… this." Bo said.

"And what is _this_ Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"He said that this is what I'm supposed to be, what I was born to be… He said that my birth was the beginning of the end for Dark and Light…" Bo said, "He said together we could change all that…"

"He?" Trick asked.

"Odin…" Tamsin replied, "It makes sense. What's more powerful than a succubus who can both take life and give it… but what I don't understand is why Aife…"

"It seems that I have some explaining to do, to you…" Trick said, "as you know, Aife is my daughter, and I'm…"

"Trick's the Blood King." Kenzi said, leaning against the wall near the stairs.

"_The_ Blood King?" Tamsin asked, "The one who stopped the war?"

Trick nodded.

"Thought you were long dead dude…" Tamsin said with a little smile, "so the unaligned, crazy-ass, succubus has the Blood Kings' blood flowing through her veins… oh shit is gonna get _so_ real…"

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"He planned it, he had to have done, he'd have known about Aife, about you Trick…" Tamsin said, "Bo is his only daughter… he planned it out so perfectly. Can Bo use her blood in the same way you can Trick?"

"No," Trick said, "the power is almost diluted, her blood can tie to people to her though, and we've witnessed that before."

"The Dark Fae Loki who was head over heels in love with Bo, kidnapped her, tried to force her to marry him," Kenzi said, "that was a fun day."

"What happened?" Tamsin said.

"Kenzi to the rescue," Kenzi said, "What do you think happened."

Tamsin laughed a little.

"And these people who are tied to her?" Tamsin asked.

"Would follow her into the pits of hell if she asked them too." Trick said.

"So he can use Bo to create an army," Tamsin said, "he can get that army here, wipe out the Dark and Light Elders, create a new Fae order… you're certainly packing some power baby-Fae, no wonder he wanted you so badly."

"But you didn't give me to him." Bo said.

"He still got you anyway," Tamsin said, "knew he would."

"This is not your fault Tamsin." Bo replied.

"Yeah…" Tamsin said, "I'm going to go and get a drink, anyone want?"

No one did, so Tamsin went up to the bar to get herself a drink, while she was up there she got out her phone, she didn't want to have to do this, but she really had no choice.

"We've got a problem," she said into the phone, "meet me outside the Dal in 20? Great, see you then."

"What are you planning Tamsin?" Kenzi asked, standing at the top of the stairs, her blue eyes fixed on Tamsin's green ones.

"This is an opportunity unlike any other," Tamsin said, "we can't let this go."

"What are you talking about?" Kenzi asked.

"This is the thing that could unite the Fae." Tamsin said.

"Under Bo and her crazy ass dad?" Kenzi asked.

"No," Tamsin said, "think about it, if her dad wants a war, then we'll give him one."

"How is that going to work exactly?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know yet," Tamsin said, "I haven't thought that far ahead, but it's the only thing I can think of that will keep Bo safe."

"Why do you care if Bo is safe or not?" Kenzi asked, "Isn't this why you were here in the first place?"

"Like I said to you earlier, I have no intention of taking Bo anywhere," Tamsin said, "you just have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Kenzi asked, "I'd feel safer trusting Adolf Hitler."

"Let me tell you something _human_," Tamsin said, walking over to Kenzi, "do you know what happens when a Valkyrie dies?"

"They get reborn, everyone knows that." Kenzi said.

"Yeah, well after this I won't." Tamsin said.

"What?" Kenzi asked.

"I gave that up to keep Bo safe," Tamsin said, "I gave up everything I am, everything I've ever been to stop this. When I die this time, I die, that's it, game over, run the end credits."

"Why would you do that?" Kenzi asked, "You don't even like Bo that much."

"Yeah well, we all make choices right," Tamsin said, "we all gotta die sometime… all my life, through my many lifetimes, I've always worked for someone, taking fallen warriors from the battles fields of countless wars to Valhalla…"

"So what changed?" Kenzi asked, surprised at how much the Valkyrie was opening up.

"I met Bo," Tamsin said, "She made me see that I don't have to be defined by my species. She made me see that I can make my own choices in my life, I can take control of my own destiny."

"Just in time to die?" Kenzi asked with a sad smile.

"At least it'll be on my terms right?" Tamsin asked.

"Oh Tam-Tam," Kenzi said with a little smile, "you really are the anti-hero of this piece."

"Kenzi, you drive me insane," Tamsin said, "you realise that right?"

"What can I say," Kenzi said, "It's a gift."

"You're pretty cool for a human." Tamsin said with a smile.

"And you're pretty cool for a total bitch." Kenzi replied.

x-x

"I'm only going to be like 10 minutes," Tamsin said, "15 tops."

"Thanks for this…" Bo said, as Tamsin finished chaining her to the chair.

"Don't think you're going to need it," Tamsin said, "Lauren's here, you'll be fine."

"Its Lauren being here that scares me," Bo said, "I nearly killed her."

"But you didn't." Tamsin replied.

"Only because you stopped me," Bo said, "if you hadn't been there…"

"Listen to me, you could never have killed her Bo, you love her too much," Tamsin said, "I'll be back, you just… sit tight."

Kenzi let out a laugh at those last two words.

"Funny shit right there." Kenzi said, as Tamsin passed her and headed up the stairs.

Tamsin grabbed a bottle of vodka on her way out. Vex was leaning against the wall near the entrance to the Dal.

"If it isn't my favourite Valkyrie." Vex said.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"Sounded pretty important," he said, "plus I've grown kind of attached to your silly little facial expressions."

"Bo's father is trying to create an army; he wants to start a war." Tamsin said, cutting to the chase.

"Bo's father is…?" Vex asked.

"Odin." Tamsin said.

"You're shitting me!" Vex said, "the one-eyed asshole is the sex machines father, wow, interesting. This is going to be one hell of a war."

"We're going to need everyone on side Vex, Dark and Light," Tamsin said, "we can't win this if we're too busy being at each other's throats."

"Do you really think we can win?" Vex asked.

"I've never been on the losing side in a war, ever," Tamsin said with a laugh, "and I don't intend to start now. Can you talk to the Dark Elders?"

"Why didn't you just go straight to Evony?" he asked.

"Because she's too busy playing her own little games to even consider the possibility that there's something more important than her out there," Tamsin replied, "plus we all know you're the favourite of the Dark Elders."

"They are pretty attached to you too you know." He said.

"They are attached to my reputation," Tamsin said, "If I was in a room with them they'd probably piss their pants in excitement."

"How about I arrange a meeting and we'll both go." He said.

"Okay," she replied, "that I can do."

"I heard a rumour that the good doctor is back in town." He said.

"She is," Tamsin said, "and if anyone, and I mean anyone, even attempts to harm her in anyway, I will kill them."

"Duly noted." He said with a little bow, "See you around Valkyrie."

x-x

"Feeling better Doc?" Tamsin asked, as she got back downstairs.

"Much," Lauren replied, "killer headache though."

"That'll pass." Tamsin said.

"I misjudged you Tamsin," Lauren said, "and I owe you, big time."

"No you don't," Tamsin replied, "I did what anyone would do in the same situation."

"I was thinking, it may be easier if I take Bo back with me." Lauren said.

"Why?" Tamsin asked in reply, as she looked over at the succubus.

"Because I can't help her if I'm not with her." Lauren said.

"So stay here and help her," Tamsin said, "there's something big coming Doc, not exaggerating when I say it's gonna be a real shit storm. One way or another, this will be over. But we need you Doc, people are gonna get hurt, you're the best we have."

"Did you just pay me a compliment?" Lauren asked.

"Don't get used to it," Tamsin replied, laughing, "Bo needs you Lauren, we all do."

"You guys might, but I don't see the rest of the Fae going for this," Lauren said, "if you haven't forgotten, they want me dead."

"I won't let that happen." Tamsin replied.

"You can personally guarantee that nothing will happen to me?" Lauren asked.

"I can guarantee that I will do everything I can to keep you safe," Tamsin replied, she glanced over at Bo, "all of you…"

"Does that include me?" Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi," Tamsin said, "you have been a constant pain my ass since I got here… of course that includes you."


End file.
